love is a strong word
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: follow the school life of Izuku Midorya a girl with a dream to become the number one hero. with her girlfriend by her side she can do almost anything.
1. intro

**Well this is gonna be a challenge for me but, i had a idea earlier and i decided to do a little digging. I found so little on female Izuku i could not help but wright my own, and being the way i am. I could not help but put a ship of in it. Of course i could of made it a Bakugo X Fem. Deku one or a Toddroki X Fem. Deku one but those have been done and with me i decided to go a different rout so i am making a Ochako X Fem. Deku fanfiction. I found that there are very little story's involving the two so i decided to do one for my self so pleas don't hate me to much. Any-who i will be back maybe Saturday or Sunday with the conclusion to smart rebound see you then now bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 1 never truly knew love

chapter 1 Never truly knew love tell i meet you

**Greetings everyone I have returned with the first chapter of this story i been waiting all week to post this. I have worked all week on trying different ways i could take this and i think i found it i hope you guys like it. **

******Knock Knock**** **

"Izuku your girlfriend is waiting downstairs for you finish with your make up so get a move on." I hear Mina yells through my door. This make me finish my lip stick and grab my purse and say back "Sorry I need to do something for the date and it put me behind time."

I hear her laugh a little as she says "Don't tell me tell her you have her worried sick. She is starting to think you don't want to go on this date." I don't respond i just open my door and start walking to the conman area to see Ochako.

when we get close to the room something catch's my ear "You know i don't understand why you even go out with her?" i hear someone that sounds like Kirishima ask I look around the corner so that no one would see me and i see Kirishima looking at Ochako who is seating on one of the couches. I see her look at him and and asks "What do you mean by that?"

He shakes his head and responds with "She always comes late to your date, she never once openly told you she cared for you in public, and half the time she never on time to spend a arranged date to meet up with you. You diverse some one better then her. You deserve some who would trite you right like a queen."

at this point i want to go out and give him a piece of my mind but Ochako's response stops me "You make a good point Kirishima." I could not believe what i just heard she actually agreed with him. I take a few steps back until i feel a hand on shoulder i turn to the source to see Mina straying at me with pity in her eyes. I could not handle this i just turn around and run crying to my room with Mina calling out for me to stop.

I slam my door shut and jump on my bed crying my eyes out. I just can't believe what my girlfriend for the majority of the year just basically agreed that i was basically the worst girlfriend ever.

****30 minuets later ****

I don't know how long i have been crying but it feels like for ever. " Why did i even expect to be a good girlfriend to someone when i cant be there all the time when i have to train this stupid quirk." i say with a shaky voice. I hear a soft knock on my door. I look at it at say "Go away."

the response is from someone i didn't quit expect "Not gonna happen Deku" the voice of Ochako comes thru. I stand up and walk towards the door and open it just enough to look through. "What is it Ochako?" I ask with in a low tone.

She looks down and says "Pleas can we talk in your room i need to talk to you in privet." I don't say anything i just open my door for her to come in i close it after she does and walks to my bed. I set at my desk across from her.

"Mina told me that you overheard the first part conversation that me and Kirishima where having. I didn't think you where there though. I actually thought you where still getting ready for the date." I just reply back in a low tone again while looking down"I understand why you agreed with him. I was thinking when i got back to my room of all the times i came late to one of our date's or made you wait for me. I am always making you worry when i get hurt. I am nothing but a horrible girlfriend to you." I have started crying at some point that i didn't even notice.

Before i could continued i feel Ochako pule me into a hug looking at her can feel cry into my shoulder. "You are not a horrible girlfriend i am!" she yells to witch i am shocked "I agreed that you where always late but i never agreed to that you where a bad girlfriend." she says pulling away now looking into my eyes. She continues "What you don't know is that the conversation continued after you left. I told Kirishima that you are the only one who cares for me, that you show up even when you are clearly exhausted from all the training that you are put thru and you always try to make me happy when you are not."

she looks down and she walks back to my bed as she continues "Look at what happened when your mom died. You continued to put on a brave face for me but i knew you where hurting. You eventually let me know but you kept it to your self for awhile." I slowly stand and walk to my bed and sit next to her.

she looks up to me and gives me another hug as she says "You are the only person who has truly shown love to me Izuku." to this i hug her back with wide eyes and i say only one word. "what."

She hugs me tighter as she says "My parents where always busy. the always where out of town or working to stay with me. I knew the love me but i never felt it tell i started dating you. You are my the only person to show me love Izuku and i can't lose you can you pleas promise me that you won't leave and pleas forgive me for making you think i didn't care about you."

I look at her and answer by giving her a kiss full of all of the love i could muster. She returns it ten fold. After what feels like a few hours we break apart and i say "I love you so much Ochako I could never ever leave you. I care way to dame much for you." she smiles and says "I love you to Izuku i truly do." she lays down on my bed pulling me with her. she hugs me and closes her eyes and puts on a small smile and asks "Can i stay here for the night?" I smile and say "Of course my queen of gravity. You are always welcome in here."

I feel my eyes grow heavy. I feel my self smile as i pull her into a loving embrace. I can't help but love this girl with all my hart. I hope i continue to make her happy and there is nothing i will let stand in my way.

**There done. I feel good about this. Let me know what you think. I like reading your guys comments. remember to like and follow this story if you guys like it.**


End file.
